


A Beautiful Start

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Just thinking. Remembering our first kiss." Cesaro faced Sheamus. "You never did tell me what decided to make you kiss me that first time.""I needed a reason?" Sheamus laughed. "I was bored and it felt right.""You kissed me because you were bored?" Cesaro was more amused by this than he probably should have."I couldn't understand the movie. It wasn't like I spoke Italian. We kept nudging each other. It seemed right." Sheamus shrugged. "Just glad we never stopped."





	A Beautiful Start

"Have you thought about it?" Cesaro asked, watching Sheamus rummage through their shared closet.

"Thought about what, Love?" Sheamus turned to face Cesaro.

"What our future holds." Cesaro sighed, settling back onto a pile of pillows. "You and me. We both know we can't wrestle forever." He leaned his head back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Never been the kind of fella who worries about tomorrow," Sheamus admitted. He shut the closet, no longer interested in whatever he had been searching for. He sat on the bed, turning to stare at Cesaro. "Are you okay?" He eyed his lover warily.

"Thinking a lot about the future. You're almost 40." Cesaro offered his hand to Sheamus. "I'm not that far behind."

They had been casually seeing each other for just over eight months. It was nothing too intense, bordering more on friends with benefits. Friends who just happened to live together and fuck.

Sheamus was alright with the arrangement not having a formal name. They were adults. It wasn't as if they owed anyone an explanation. They were who they were and fuck anyone who tried to say differently.

Cesaro had no problem with that in theory. He _loved_ what they shared and was happy with how stable they were. He was just at the age where people started wanting more in life. It wasn't such a far stretch to consider marriage, children and a small house out in the country.

"It's- I can't explain it," Cesaro continued. He moved closer so he could rest his head on Sheamus' shoulder. He inhaled the familiar scent of beard oil, peppermint soap and a strange, earthy smell that Cesaro couldn't quite identify but knew was unequivocally Sheamus. It was an odd thought but Cesaro often wished he could bottle this scent. There was nothing _quite_ like it.

"Are you smelling me?" Sheamus asked, cocking his head. His eyes sparkled with amusement as his lips turned up in the faintest smirk.

"What can I say? You're intoxicating." Cesaro knew he sounded cheesy but he didn't care. If he couldn't be cheesy with Sheamus, who could he be cheesy with?

"Is it strange I don't remember life before you?" Sheamus asked, pulling Cesaro into his arms. They sat in silence for a few moments, just taking in the quiet of the afternoon.

"No. I often wonder the same." Cesaro sighed again.

It wasn't a far stretch to say they _hated_ each other at first. Cesaro was a smug know-it-all whereas Sheamus was a hot head who firmly believed in the hit first, ask questions later.

Those first few road trips together had become the stuff of legends. Curtis Axel had had the incredible misfortune of getting stuck riding with them during one of those trips. Apparently, they bickered for hours over everything. The details were foggy but they knew Curtis swore it had been hell on earth. After that, everyone made sure to avoid their car, meaning they had to learn to get along.

Cesaro burst into laughter, breaking the calm of the room. Sheamus turned, giving him a baffled stare.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked, staring at Cesaro. "What's so funny?"

"No, I was just remembering how Curtis made sure no one wanted to ride with us." He gripped Sheamus by the hand. "Were we _really_ that bad?" If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could _just_ see flashes of those conversations, wondering what deity he'd pissed off to be stuck on the road for hours with this idiot.

"I do remember _several_ screaming matches about the merits of submission holds, which Beatle _really_ ran the band and how we kept getting stuck in rush hour traffic." Cesaro laughed heartily.

"Okay, maybe it was that bad," Sheamus commented.

"And there you were, picking your nose." Cesaro braced himself, just waiting for Sheamus' reaction.

 _I was fixin' me nose ring!_ The loud growl caused Cesaro to laugh _even_ louder.

Oh how he loved tormenting this man!

"So, future?" Cesaro decided to steer the conversation back to where it had began. "Do you ever think about what you want when your career is over?" He gently ran his hand down Sheamus' spine, choosing to pay attention to the tense spots, gently kneading to relieve his discomfort.

"Only recently," Sheamus admitted sheepishly. "I had a dream- _quite_ vivid. I was in a park with you, two big dogs and what I _think_ were our children." Sheamus grinned, clearly enjoying the memory. "Two little girls- three and five, I think. You kept insisting I chase after them and let you deal with the dogs." Sheamus exhaled sharply, shaking his head. "Woke up disappointed that it was just a dream." He twisted his body so he could use his free hand to caress Cesaro's cheek. "Was the first time I remember actually _wanting_ marriage and a family."

Marriage? The word caught Cesaro slightly off-guard, especially coming from Sheamus. He'd wanted to talk about being official as in a monogamous couple. Marriage? That seemed like such _foreign_ territory.

"Don't look so shocked," Sheamus teased, pulling Cesaro back onto the pile of pillows. "I said I _wanted_ the opportunity for marriage, not here comes the bride." He reached up, adjusting his grip on Cesaro and pulled him closer.

Sheamus brought his lips to Cesaro's ear, close enough for Cesaro to smell the fruity gum lingering on his love's breath.

Then, Sheamus spoke in a voice barely above a whisper.

_Can I confess?_

Cesaro nodded, unsure of what Sheamus was about to say.

_I don't know why and I don't know how but somewhere along the road, I fell in love with you._

Sheamus' words caught Cesaro off guard. He had never expected to hear that from Sheamus first. They had started this arrangement with no intention of making it permanent. This thought _especially_ applied to Sheamus.

Cesaro just assumed life did what it wanted, regardless of what _you_ wanted.

"Say something?" Sheamus pleaded. His eyes are soft and full of worry. "Did I scare you off?"

"Of course not, Sheamy." Cesaro took Sheamus' hand again, twining their fingers together. "Just thinking about the best way to respond."

"Well, I would _hope_ you felt the same." Sheamus tried to hide his anxiety behind his humor but Cesaro can tell just how nervous he was.

No one knew Sheamus like one Antonio Cesaro.

"I think I feel the same," Cesaro said, cringing. He realized how fake he sounded but that wasn't his intention. "No, I _know_ I am in love with you."

The shift in Sheamus' energy could be felt. He relaxed, his grip on Cesaro easing.

"So, back to our future..." Sheamus whispered, looking around. "Marriage? Is that what you want?"

Cesaro nibbled on his lower lip, contemplating an answer. He just didn't know the best way to respond. The only thing he was sure of was he wanted Sheamus there for every step of life.

"Eventually? Right now, I am content with what we have and what we share." Cesaro reached up, tucking a piece of hair behind Sheamus' ear. "Hope that doesn't bother you."

"Not in the slightest. I just want _you_." Sheamus kissed him. It's clear he used the kiss to say all that words could not.

Cesaro basked in the taste of fruit gum faint on his love's lip.

What had changed things? It happened so subtly.

The first kiss had caught them both off guard. They'd been at a movie, some random foreign film that they were using mainly to kill time. Cesaro clearly enjoyed it more than Sheamus but that probably had more to do with the fact he could understand it. The film was in Italian and subtitled in English.

Backseat of a random theater. Could they be anymore cliche? Almost 40 and 36, sitting in a theater, acting like teenagers as they relied on gentle touches and subtle looks caught in the brighter parts of the film.

It had never been intended as a date but it somehow morphed into one.

Cesaro nudged Sheamus with the tip of his elbow. The movie was getting _good_. Sheamus snapped to attention, clearly in a world of his own.

Hero saved the world. Love interest thanked him by a nice kiss.

Emboldened by the film and the energy flowing between them, Sheamus gently kissed Cesaro's cheek.

Cesaro turned, catching his mouth eagerly. He tasted the popcorn he'd used to bribe Sheamus, using his tongue to swipe the salt and random nacho cheese flavoring that Sheamus had insisted on.

"Earth to Tony." Sheamus gently nudged him by shaking his shoulder. "Where's your head?"

"Just thinking. Remembering our first kiss." Cesaro faced Sheamus. "You never did tell me what decided to make you kiss me that first time."

"I needed a reason?" Sheamus laughed. "I was bored and it felt right."

"You kissed me because you were bored?" Cesaro was more amused by this than he probably should have.

"I couldn't understand the movie. It wasn't like I spoke Italian. We kept nudging each other. It seemed right." Sheamus shrugged. "Just glad we never stopped."

"Well, I live with you. I would _hope_ we never stopped kissing," Cesaro teased.

The fact they lived together with only being casually together seemed odd to the rest of the world but to them, it made _sense_. They adored each other, enjoying the time spent together, both personally and professionally.

"So- we're official now." Cesaro clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "We only go up from here."

"That we do." Sheamus pulled Cesaro against him as much as he could possibly imagine.

They then chose to sit quietly, just enjoying each other and quietly contemplating what their future might hold.

-fin-


End file.
